Ashes
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —For months, she stays there. As time passes, she endures. And in all those times, when her only company is him, she thinks that he can still be saved. [UlquiorraღOrihime]
1. ღChapter Iღ

**Ashes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** For months, she stays there. As time passes, she endures. And in all those times, when her only company is him, she thinks that he can still be saved. UlquiorraღOrihime. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Ashes:** Chapter I

* * *

SHE STARED AT THE never-changing shape of the moon in the forever-dark sky, her eyes glazed with loneliness and sadness.

It had been two months since she'd been here at Hueco Mundo. Lately, her appetite was diminishing, and she felt like her body was slowly giving out on her. Her skin had long since turned pale due to the lack of sunlight, and her hair was all messy because she had no hairbrush. Her room, though lavish, seemed empty and desolate to her like it didn't have even an ounce of life in it at all.

She wanted to escape. She really did, but it was impossible.

_Kurosaki-kun..._

Almost instantly, the door opened, revealing a certain dark-haired Espada with the flat, empty green eyes. He was carrying a tray of food with him which consisted of an assortment of fruits and a glass of water.

"_Eat_," he said tonelessly with a hint of a threat to his tone. "Do not make me force them down your throat."

She looked at him wearily. "I'm not hungry."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Have you taken a look at yourself?"

"...No."

"Then let me describe it to you. You are starting to look like me."

She blinked at the unexpected answer. "What...?"

"Pale skin, thin body... and empty eyes." He walked over to her slowly, taking a smaller-sized each from the tray as he did. "You are not taking care of yourself."

"Why should I?" She looked up at the moon again, a desolate expression making its way over to her face. "I have no reason to. I will still live anyway."

"By living, you mean starving yourself?" He shook his head slightly to himself, coming to a stop in front of her. "I do not understand you humans at all."

She gave a small smile at that. "I do not understand you either, Ulquiorra-san."

"I do not need to be understood, Inoue Orihime." He promptly placed the peach inside her mouth, paying no heed to her complaining gurgle. "Now eat. You tested me, so face the consequence of your action."

She attempted to vomit the peach out, but his fingers prodded the fruit further inside.

"My hand will never leave unless you close your lips," he stated flatly.

"_Mmph_!" she protested.

He merely looked at her with his unwavering stare.

She sighed, finally giving up. With resignation, she touched his fingers with her own, giving a silent message of her decision. He promptly drew his hand away, watching as she chewed slowly on the peach.

"Eat them all," he said tonelessly. "If I get back here and find the tray not empty, I will force them all down your throat mercilessly." He turned his back on her and started to walk away.

"Ah! W—Wait!" she called out after barely gulping down the peach in her mouth.

He stopped in his tracks and inclined his head towards her slowly.

She swallowed. "Th—Thank you... Ulquiorra-san."

"Hmph. Ridiculous." He turned his back on her once again.

She watched him walk away with a faraway look on her face.

* * *

-;-

* * *

"I'M COMING IN."

He opened the door and found himself looking at an empty tray and her sprawled across the couch, her eyes weary-looking and closed. Her mouth parted to take in occasional quiet gulps of air, and one of her hands hung limply downwards while the other rested below the side of her head, serving as a cushion.

He watched as she slept, noting the way she breathed a lot easier and the tiny bit of colour returning to her skin.

"You wouldn't have suffered if you had taken care of yourself," he said quietly as he took the empty tray in his hands. "_Hmph_. What a ridiculous way of coping up with your depression, woman."

When he went out the door, he did not notice that tears started to fall from her fluttering eyelids.

* * *

**tbc**


	2. ღChapter IIღ

**Ashes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Ashes:** Chapter II

* * *

_HIS WORDS WERE LIKE a blade thrusting through her, spilling blood along with her tears._

_"Kurosaki Ichigo has been detained by Soul Society. He is not allowed to take a step to Hueco Mundo despite his attempts at negotiations." His empty green eyes stared at her with no ounce of emotion. "Inoue Orihime... You have no chance of escaping this place." He took a step towards her. "Not that you would, anyway. Because you only exist for Aizen-sama and his desires. You are no more than a puppet for him."_

_She took a step back, the slightest bit of fear in her eyes despite her inner resolve. "I—I know."_

_He looked at her with something in his eyes. "I just thought you should know."_

She woke up instantly, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. The air suddenly felt so suffocating, and the room felt so hot and cold at the same time.

_It's that dream again..._ she thought a bit dizzyingly, her eyes as wide as saucers. _The conversation I had with Ulquiorra-san two months ago..._

At that moment, the door opened, revealing the latter who was carrying, surprisingly, two trays. One she could see was filled with steaming food while the other was...

Was that a bowl with a small towel beside it?

"I see you are awake." His piercing gaze was still on her as he made his way over. "If that is the case, then you should be able to eat and take care of your fever yourself."

"I... have a fever...?" she managed to say.

"I believe that I have already said that."

"But..." She tried to get up. "How... How do you know about—"

"About fevers?" he finished for her calmly. "Szayel Aporro informed me about it. He knows more about humans than we do."

"Oh..." Feebly, she reached for the towel.

He speedily caught her wrist. "Stop," he said quietly. "I did not figure that you would do it right away after you woke up. You are still groggy and weak from what I can tell."

His skin felt cold against hers, but gradually, her warmth spread across his hand, sending a sense of comfort and a shot of heat throughout her arm.

He immediately let go of her as if he'd experienced the exact same thing. "Eat," he ordered flatly.

She obeyed, taking an apple from the tray and biting into it hungrily.

He washed the towel in the basin, then squeezed the water out of it. Afterwards, he placed it on her forehead.

She shivered slightly at the cold, icy feeling.

"Is it making you feel any better?" he asked.

His words were soft and concerned, but his tone betrayed it.

_Cold and uncaring._

He was obliged to look after her. He was not and did not want to be attached to her, but she knew that she had his interest piqued—even if it was just the slightest bit.

"It will take... some time for me to fully heal," she answered quietly. "Two days at most, I think..."

His gaze was unnerving. "This is what you get from not taking care of yourself, then."

Suddenly, without knowing the reason why, she wanted to cry at that moment. She missed her home so badly. She missed Tatsuki. She missed school. She missed Uryuu and Chad and Rukia and...

..._and Ichigo._

She felt so lonely here. She had no one to really talk to, and Ulquiorra wasn't exactly one to have an amiable conversation with.

But...

"You are sad again, woman." To her surprise, he sat himself in front of her, staring at her blankly. "Are you thinking about your friends again? Or perhaps your home?"

"I—I miss them," she blurted out, the apple long forgotten as she gripped it with her hand.

He seemed to be slightly surprised by her statement, because his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before going back to their normal size. "You do know that by coming with us, you have had to leave everything behind. You had no choice in the matter. Missing them is futile." His green eyes pierced deep into her own eyes. "You belong to us now."

She closed her eyes, feeling pained by his words. The tears just kept on falling, and she made no attempt or move to wipe them off.

"I know..." she whispered, resigned. "I'm sorry I said that."

He seemed a bit taken aback by her apology, but immediately regained his composure. "You do not have to apologize," he said quietly, causing her to stare at him in surprise. "I understand that humans are far more sensitive than the norm, anyway."

Funny, Ulquiorra sure was a bit surprising today.

_Did something happen?_ she wondered distantly.

_Or has something just... changed?_

She looked at him._ Two months have passed. Only two months._

_And he's becoming a bit like a human._

When she accidentally voiced her last thought out, his eyes narrowed slightly, and for a moment, she had the fearful feeling that he was going to hurt her.

But he didn't.

She shouldn't really even be surprised by that. Ever since they met, he had never hurt her physically. Though his words to her often made her heart twist painfully, she preferred it because she knew that it was the truth. Not once did he ever lie to her, and she didn't expect him to. She always figured that he was someone who said what was on his mind, and if you wanted to ask him some questions expecting mild or sugar-coated answers, you picked the wrong person.

Because if Ulquiorra Schiffer was one thing, it was _honest_.

"Me? Becoming a little like a human?" Anger (and... _frustration_?) flashed in his eyes for a fleeting moment before the emptiness returned. "You are mistaken if you think that, woman. Do not associate me with your kind, because I am not one of them." He stood up, his unnerving gaze never leaving her face. "I am not like you, Inoue Orihime."

When he left, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall, feeling regretful and sad that she inadvertently drew him away.

Was she always this stupid?

Maybe...

Maybe she was.

* * *

**tbc**


	3. ღChapter IIIღ

**Ashes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Ashes:** Chapter III

* * *

BECAUSE OF HER FEVER, she couldn't stay awake to occasionally replace the towel on her forehead. Fatigue was already tugging at her, forcing her to forget everything and lull herself into a slumber of darkness.

When she woke up six hours later, she blinked rapidly in confusion when she saw Ulquiorra rinsing the towel in the basin.

"U—Ulqui—"

"Do not speak, woman," he interrupted with his cold, low voice. "Aizen-sama entrusted you to my care. Therefore, it is my obligation to make sure that you are well."

She bit her lip. "I... I'm..."

"I said do not speak," he said flatly, squeezing the towel and placing it on her forehead.

_Amazing_, she thought absently. _It hasn't even been a day and my fever's already receding a lot_. Her gaze rested on him. _Did he look after me when I was asleep?_

"Now that you are awake," he said, taking an apple from the bowl on the tray, "Eat."

She shook her head. "I'm... not really hungry." She tried a smile to add to the implied plea, but she couldn't seem to manage it.

"You haven't eaten anything earlier," he pointed out quietly. "I suggest you do as I say, woman, before you test my patience yet again."

A bit reluctantly, she took the apple from his hand. "I'm... really sorry, Ulquiorra-san."

He looked at her, his eyes not showing even a bit of emotion. "Such weakness, Inoue Orihime. Do you not have pride?"

"Pride...?"

"Yes, pride. A feeling of self-respect and personal worth. Do you not have that?"

"I... I do," she managed to say.

"Do you treasure it?"

His words were slowly having an effect on her. "Y—Yes, I do."

"Then why are you apologizing if you have your pride?" His gaze was piercing onto her, probing into her own soul.

"I—I..." She swallowed, trying to form the right words in her mouth. "B—Because..."

He watched her, silently waiting for her answer.

She lowered her head. "Because... sometimes you have to swallow your pride in order to do the right thing."

He said nothing. She couldn't see his face since her gaze was still downwards, so she kept her eyes shut as she waited for his answer apprehensively.

However, he only took the towel from her forehead and rinsed it in the basin again. "Eat your apple," he said tonelessly.

She obeyed, a bit of fear resting in the pit of her stomach at his sudden clipped speech. Normally, he'd have some more things to say, but now, it seemed like he didn't.

When she tentatively took a bite of the apple though, he spoke.

"Interesting answer, woman," he said calmly as he placed the towel on her forehead. "It just shows how naïve you humans are."

She watched with sad, lonely eyes as he got up slowly from his chair and went out of the room without another word.

* * *

**tbc**


	4. ღChapter IVღ

**Ashes**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** Imagine my surprise when I checked up on this fic and found out that it escalated from 2 reviews to 10 reviews! O.O I was like, _what_? I even rubbed my eyes, thinking that I'd seen wrong! And all this because I just posted chapter three. Wow.

So I apologize if the chapters seem really short, but it kind of works that way, you know?

Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter four. :)

* * *

**Ashes:** Chapter IV

* * *

THE DAYS PASSED BY like a blur for Orihime. Sometimes it seemed like it was just yesterday when she was laughing and smiling with Tatsuki, talking animatedly with Rukia, enjoying Uryuu and Chad's company, attending school normally, and admiring Ichigo from afar.

Sometimes it also seemed like it was just yesterday when she merely just stared emptily at the moon, her body gaunt and pale from lack of sleep and appetite.

But now, she noticed that the colour was slowly coming back to her skin, and that the bags under her eyes were starting to disappear. Her weight had increased considerably, making her not look skeleton-thin anymore.

However, her eyes hadn't changed.

They were still full of sadness and loneliness.

She had no friends here. She was in enemy territory. No one cared one bit about making friends with her.

She was treated well, but being cooped up in her room all day for two and a half months was enough to make her want to scream.

So when Ulquiorra paid her one of his daily two-time or three-time visits, she said to him meekly, "U—Ulquiorra-san...?"

His empty green eyes looked at her. "What is it, woman?"

"A—Ano..." She swallowed, unconsciously threading her fingers together in apprehension and nervousness. "Can... you tell me some things about... about yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow in response. "And why should I tell you something about myself, woman?"

"I..." She clenched her fists as if trying to find her bravery. "I... just want to know you, Ulquiorra-san."

He placed his hands inside his pockets lazily with a clear hint of skepticism in his eyes as he stared at her. "...I do not see any harm in telling you..." he said after a long moment. "Woman, what number do you think I am?"

She blinked. "Ah... E—Etto... Number 2?"

"That is wrong." Slowly, he pulled down the zipper of his shirt and revealed the bare left side of his chest. "I am the fourth Espada."

A gasp escaped her lips. "F—Four...? But... But I thought—"

"You thought wrong." He zipped his shirt back up and rested his gaze on her. "There are three Espada who are far stronger than I am."

She bit her lip. "I—I see..."

He put his hands back inside his pockets. "I do not know what you hope to gain from... trying to know me, but it is futile, woman. Like I said, I am not like you."

"But you were human once," she said softly, still not looking at him.

He looked at her. "What?"

"You were human once," she repeated quietly, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Weren't you?"

He was not affected by this. "Yes. But I cannot remember that life I had. I can only make out a single memory..." He paused. "...which is a dark place with ashes in the air."

There was interest and curiosity in her eyes. "Ashes...?"

He tensed slightly. What was he doing? Why was he saying things he deemed classified to someone who was of no importance to him?

"...I shall take my leave." He turned his back towards her and started to walk out of the room.

"Ah, w—wait!" she called out.

He stopped, turning his head towards her. "What is it?"

A small smile graced her features. "Thank you... for sharing a part of yourself to me."

He stared at her for a moment with slightly narrowed eyes. "_Hmph_. Ridiculous."

Without another word, he left the room, closed the door behind him, and started to walk off.

"Humans..." he muttered, stopping momentarily in his tracks. "They are far too complex to be understood."

* * *

**tbc**


	5. ღChapter Vღ

**Ashes**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**A/N:** This is a filler. I've decided to merge the two chapters together. This is only an icebreaker.

* * *

**Ashes:** Chapter V

* * *

THE WEEKS PASSED BY quickly, and before Orihime knew it, her birthday had come.

_If I were at home today... I would've baked myself a giant strawberry cake with... red pepper, chocolate, and bean paste... _she thought fondly with a melancholic look on her face.

_I want to go home... I really do..._

"Woman." Ulquiorra's flat voice resounded inside the room.

Orihime jolted, turning towards the dark-haired man. "Ah, Ulquiorra-san!" she exclaimed. "You surprised me!"

"You seem energetic today," he remarked flatly.

She gave a sheepish laugh. "Well... That's because... Um... It's my birthday!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Birthday...?" he repeated.

"You don't know what a birthday is?" She sounded shocked at first, but then her face lit up when she realized that this was her golden opportunity to make a real conversation. "Then I'll explain it to you! It's an annual celebration for the day when we were born. Today I'm sixteen years old!"

"Frankly, I do not understand why you humans bother to celebrate such a meager... occasion."

She looked at him. "Ulquiorra-san, could it be that... you don't know when your birthday is?"

He gave her a level stare. "I do not remember such a trivial thing."

"Eh? But birthdays are special!" She started in her lecture mode. "Being born into this world is a blessing in itself!"

"For your information, woman, I do not consider my being born as an Arrancar or a Hollow a 'blessing'." Ulquiorra's voice was flat.

She smiled at him, the very first genuine smile she made in three months. "I didn't mean that," she said softly. "I meant the day when you were born back when you were a human."

His eyes widened slightly.

"You must've been really happy, I'm sure of it. But you don't remember any of it, right?" she continued on.

He didn't say anything.

"Hmm..." Her face took on a thoughtful expression. "If that's the case, then let's have our birthdays on this same day!"

He stared at her incredulously. "You are being ridiculous," he managed in an even tone. "I do not care if I do not have a... birthday."

"But I do! Come on, it's going to be fun! Do you have any cakes here?" Her eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"...No. Stop this. This is getting out of h—"

"Oh, a kitchen would be better!"

He blinked. "What...?"

"Can I go to your kitchen? You must have one here, right? Please? I'll bake us a really delicious cake!"

_She is... what do they call that term...? '_Crazy_', perhaps._ "...Stay here in your room. I will go out for a brief moment."

"But—"

He was already out of the room.

Orihime let out a sigh before a content smile appeared on her face. "He's softening... I can feel it." She stared up at the moon, clutching herself as a form of comfort. "I can make him change. I can save him. He doesn't have to suffer anymore."

* * *

-;-

* * *

"AIZEN-SAMA," ULQUIORRA BEGAN HESITANTLY, "The woman is making a request."

Aizen looked at him coolly. "And what might that request be?" His voice was like silk.

"She... wants to bake a cake in the kitchen."

Silence filled the room.

Gin's laughter echoed afterwards. "B—Bake a cake...? _Hahaha_! What an interesting woman..." he managed to say between laughs.

An amused smile made its way over to Aizen's face. "It is all right, Ulquiorra. You can take her to the kitchen. We have all the ingredients necessary in there, so there is no problem."

Ulquiorra's eyes flew wide open in surprise. "You... agree, Aizen-sama?" His voice held a tone of disbelief.

"Of course. I have no reason not to." Aizen's look turned sly and knowing. "And if you really don't care, you wouldn't be asking my permission right now."

Gin snorted in agreement, the amusement evident in his expression.

Ulquiorra, for once, had absolutely nothing to say. "Then I shall take my leave."

* * *

-;-

* * *

COLD AIR RUSHED INSIDE the room when the door opened, revealing Ulquiorra with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Woman," he said flatly.

Orihime turned to him. "Yes?" she questioned.

"With Aizen-sama's permission, you are free to... use the kitchen as you please."

Her face lit up. "_Really_?! You asked him for me?"

Ulquiorra looked taken aback. "Because... you made a request," he said with a hint of unease in his tone.

But she wasn't listening. "This is great! Now I'll be able to cook my greatest creations! Ulquiorra-san," she said, turning to him excitedly, "please lead me to the kitchen!"

He could only stare at her. _This is the first time in two months that I have ever seen her look this alive... _"As you wish, then."

* * *

-;-

* * *

"WOMAN," ULQUIORRA DEADPANNED, STARING at the chocolate cake decorated with green peas and red pepper in front of him. "...I do not think this is edible."

Orihime was already busily eating her own strawberry cake with onions and apple slices. "Mm? Did you say something?" she asked between bites.

He blinked, then looked uncomfortably at the 'chocolate cake'.

He did _not_ want to eat it.

Looking at it was enough to make him slightly green.

"Ulquiorra-san!" she exclaimed, gulping down a slice. "Eat your cake! It's your birthday today, so you must enjoy your food!"

"...I am not feeling hungry, woman."

She wasn't listening to him (again).

Ulquiorra let out a quiet sigh and proceeded to stand up. "I shall take my leave—" He was suddenly cut off when she stood up from her chair and cheerfully shoved a slice of her cake to his open mouth.

He wanted to gag, but instead opted for swallowing the... garbage.

"If you were any other person, Inoue Orihime," he said coldly with a hint of a threat to his tone, "I would kill you without a second thought."

For a brief moment, she smiled. "Then... I'm glad I'm not just any other person to you."

He narrowed his eyes, then turned away.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-san!" she called out suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say.

"I had a great time today," she told him softly. "Thank you for your birthday gift to me."

He gave a quiet huff before walking away, not bothering to acknowledge her thanks.

_What gift is she talking about?_

* * *

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N:** Consider this birthday arc to be a filler/omake because it was only created to lessen the tension.

Next chapter will be the start of the rising action part. :D Get ready.


End file.
